Conventional master brake cylinders have a so-called primary or rod piston that is capable of being displaced axially in a master brake cylinder bore of the master brake cylinder using a (foot) brake pedal or a (hand) brake lever, immediately or indirectly via a piston rod. This means that in order to actuate the master brake cylinder and a connected hydraulic vehicle brake system, the piston is displaced mechanically by muscular or assisted force in a direction of actuation in the master brake cylinder bore. Assisted force actuation refers to a displacement by muscular force amplified by a brake force booster. A return movement of the piston in the opposite direction normally takes place via a piston spring that is tensioned when the piston is displaced in the direction of actuation, and that applies force to the piston in a return direction of movement.